Sauvetage
by Anja-chan RUBfel
Summary: Alors qu'Izaya tombe d'un toit, qui est là pour le rattraper? Aucun mystère, tout est dans le pairing, là, en bas à droite...


_Bonjour à tous! A l'occasion de mon quatrième anniversaire d'écriture (si, ça se dit...), voilà un petit OS ^^_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Sauvetage_

Piégé car négligent, Izaya esquissa un sourire crispé aux hommes devant lui. Sa tête tournait, il était inapte au combat, incapable de se défendre. Il avait été drogué. Il jeta un coup d'œil au bord du toit, la hauteur du bâtiment lui donnant pour la première fois le vertige. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Ses ennemis attendaient qu'il perde son sourire et commence à tanguer pour l'attaquer. Concentré, le brun se défendit quelques secondes avant qu'un de ses assaillants ne réussisse à le pousser. Izaya bascula dans le vide, incapable de s'accrocher à quoi que soit. Il ferma les yeux en jurant. Soudain, il fut rattrapé par le poignet, l'arrêtant net dans sa chute et lui faisant affreusement mal au bras. Au bord de l'inconscience, sa tête pendait mollement sous sa capuche rabattue, son regard vitreux posé sur l'asphalte flou en contrebas. Contre toute attente, il était sauvé. Il releva difficilement le visage vers son sauveur et mit quelques instants à faire le point, l'esprit encombré.

« - Izaya ? »

Cette voix aux accents inhabituellement surpris… Il la connaissait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir y associer un nom, les yeux plissés sous l'effort de réflexion.

« - Shizu-chan… ? »

Il avait la voix pâteuse et sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

« - Je fais quoi : je te lâche ou pas ? Je suis tenté de te laisser t'écraser par terre. Je serai enfin débarrassé. » dit-il d'un ton satisfait.

Izaya essaya de répondre, mais seul un faible gémissement passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Se sentant partir, ses paupières se fermèrent et sa tête retomba contre sa poitrine.

« - Oï, Izaya ? »

Shizuo bougea légèrement son bras, faisant se balancer le corps inanimé du brun.

« - …' chier… » souffla-t-il en le remontant.

Il le hissa facilement jusqu'au bord, le poids-plume de l'informateur n'étant rien pour sa force surhumaine. Il le déposa sans ménagement sur le sol et s'assit à côté de lui. Il soupira d'agacement, puis observa le visage crispé et en sueur du brun, et posa une main sur son front. Il était brulant.

« - C'est pas vrai… Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? J'aurais dû te laisser mourir, ç'aurait été plus simple. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le visage d'Izaya se détendit et sa respiration disparut.

« - … Izaya… ? »

Il se précipita vers lui, posa deux doigts sur son cou. Pas de pouls. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le souleva légèrement, puis mit sa main devant sa bouche. Pas de souffle.

« - Merde, merde, merde… ! »

Shizuo le redéposa et frappa son torse à rythme régulier. Déjà plusieurs secondes, et toujours rien. Il ouvrit la bouche du brun, et prit une grande inspiration avant d'y coller la sienne. Il lui fit du bouche à bouche quelques secondes, mais toujours rien. Avec un cri de rage, il frappa le torse d'Izaya de toutes ses forces. Soudain, Izaya se mit à tousser. Il était revenu. Shizuo soupira de soulagement.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à respirer, le blond le fit s'assoir, l'informateur adossé contre son torse, une main posée maladroitement sur l'épaule d'Izaya. Shizuo n'était pas un spécialiste en drogue, loin de là, mais connaissait tout de même les bases. Il se doutait que le malade aurait envie de vomir, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dedans. A cette idée, il fit une grimace de dégout. Comme il l'avait prévu, le brun régurgita le contenu de son estomac, et Shizuo fit de son mieux pour le rassurer. Izaya n'était presque pas conscient, mais était tout de même réveillé, aussi Shizuo passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa son autre main sur le front brulant d'Izaya.

« - Accroche-toi, ça ira mieux dans quelques heures. »

Shizuo comprit qu'Izaya essayait de dire quelque chose malgré sa respiration haletante, mais seuls quelques borborygmes et un gémissement plaintif furent perceptibles. Shizuo prit soin de lui, jusqu'à ce que l'informateur se calme et s'endorme, respirant de nouveau normalement. Il le rallongea par terre, utilisant sa veste comme oreiller. Il continua à garder un œil attentif sur le malade, guettant le soulèvement régulier de son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait souffrir autant, son sourire disparu et ses traits tirés. La première fois qu'il le voyait vulnérable. Il soupira, agacé contre lui-même.

Son corps et son esprit complètement engourdis, Izaya ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Après quelques minutes, il posa son regard sur Shizuo qui jouait avec son briquet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quelque peu de surprise. Il voulut l'appeler mais sa bouche était pâteuse et il avait des difficultés à articuler. L'entendant, Shizuo rangea son briquet et s'approcha d'Izaya. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il avait achetée pendant le sommeil du brun, et lui tendit. Izaya essaya de l'attraper, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir.

« - Fais un effort, quoi… » râla Shizuo en lui attrapant le bras.

D'un mouvement sec, il tira sur son bras et le fit s'assoir, le soutenant contre lui. Il réussit à ouvrir la bouteille d'une seule main et la porta aux lèvres d'Izaya qui les ouvrit, sans protester malgré la surprise. Il but à petites gorgées, chassant le désagréable gout de sa bouche. Il releva ses yeux méfiants vers le visage impassible de Shizuo.

« - … Tu m'as aidé ?

\- Si tu n'es pas content, je peux toujours te balancer par la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?

\- … Je n'aime pas voir les gens mourir sous mes yeux, même toi. Crois-le ou non. »

Essayant de faire un sourire moqueur, il ne parvint qu'à esquisser un pauvre sourire, faisant rougir Shizuo.

« - Shizu-chan, tu rougies ?

\- Qu- ! C'est juste parce que tu me tiens chaud, crétin ! » s'écria-t-il en rougissant de plus belle et en le posant. Toujours vulnérable, Izaya atterrit lourdement par terre, sa tête frappant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« - Aïe… ! »

Shizuo voulut s'excuser, mais se retint. Il s'agissait tout de même d'Izaya.  
« - Debout.

\- J'aimerais bien…

\- Tu ne peux même pas bouger ? Quelle plaie, tu me fais perdre mon temps… » se plaignit Shizuo en sortant tout de même son portable pour appeler une ambulance.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Izaya l'interpela.

« - Approche.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

\- Tu verras bien. Tu ne crains rien, je ne peux pas bouger. » dit-il en utilisant toutes ses forces pour lever son bras vers le blond.

Bien que réticent, Shizuo s'approcha et Izaya attrapa son poignet pour le faire basculer vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Shizuo ne rompit pas le baiser, sûrement trop surpris, et ne s'éloigna que lorsqu'Izaya le lâcha.

« - En remerciement, lui souffla Izaya.

\- C'est plutôt une punition.

\- C'est pour ça que tu rougies et que ton regard brule de désir… » se moqua le brun.

Shizuo se renfrogna malgré ses joues rosies et s'empressa de se relever.

« - A bientôt, Shizu-chan ! » chantonna-t-il alors que Shizuo disparaissait derrière un mur.

 _Moi, nulle pour trouver des titres? ...Je suis démasquée..._


End file.
